Pleasant Shower Surprise
by Carleeey
Summary: After a very stressed day at work, Olivia feels internally repulsive and decides to wash her troubles away. A special someone decides to give her an easier, more pleasant escape. One shot.


Meant to publish this on Christmas, sorry! Also, thanks to friends Mary and Byan for being my betas.

* * *

(Before the attack, but they've already moved in together)

Brian and Olivia walked into the apartment together; it was some time past eleven. Now that they've been living together for a little over a month, Olivia felt comfortable about living somewhere other than her apartment that she's had for the past seven years. She tossed her purse onto the chair along with her jacket. Brian did so as well with his jacket. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, Bri. 30 minutes tops, 'kay?"

"Okay, babe.", Brian said as he leaned up to kiss Olivia on the cheek.

Her body felt disgusting after going over several cases today. She took twice as long in the shower than usual; thoroughly washing her entire body twice more than average. A job like hers takes a great amount of strength to deal with every day, but simply having that is definitely not a cure-all for being emotionally disturbed sometimes. Olivia knew this too well; especially now.

As Olivia was rinsing her body off for the last time, she thought she had heard Brian knock at the door, but she didn't say anything; she just figured she was hearing things because of her current mood.

It _was_ Brian knocking at the door. He wanted to know if Olivia wanted him to make anything quick to eat before they went to bed. Brian opened the door slowly and peaked in. Brian noticed she still was not done and he slowly closed the door almost completely before rethinking his actions and reopening the door again. He knew that her day had been stressful; this might be a great opportunity to help calm Olivia of her uneasiness.

He took a couple steps inside.

Brian cracked the door behind him and began undressing. He hung his clothes onto the rack next to Olivia's towel and clothes. As much as he intended to be of aid to her, he still couldn't help but think about her gorgeous, nude figure and lovingly caressing every curve and bend. He walked over to the shower and tapped the wall to make her suspicious. He then hid behind the curtain.

"Bri, is that you?" Olivia said uncertain of whether or not to open the curtain. She put her hand on the edge of the curtain and just as she was about open it, Brian surprised her. His face appeared right before hers. She almost screamed, but let out a big sigh of relief instead. He chuckled.

"Dammit, Brian…" Olivia hit his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" he said still laughing as the water hitting Olivia's body softly deflected onto his own a bit.

"Since you're here, you might as well join me."

"Well… I obviously had intentions to do so."

Brian hopped into the tub and closed the curtains behind him. He put his arms around her waist just as she was facing him and began to graze his lips lightly over hers. Olivia ran her hands up and down his now wet back.

"Hope you're not feeling too bad about today, babe." He said in a soft undertone.

Olivia let out a short sigh that made Brian laugh; that small gesture almost says it all by itself.

"Some days are better than others, obviously…; I guess I'll consider this my reward."

Their kisses became deeper, more intimate. In the midst of their passion, Brian placed his hand onto Olivia's breast and placidly begins to fondle it; she was quick to respond as she moved her hands up to his head and tugged on his hair. Olivia moaned as Brian moved his mouth along the side of her neck. As they continued, Brian's drive grew more every second. Every touch felt more and more surreal, and he throbbed more and more because of it. She put her leg up onto the side of his, sliding it up and down, which was easier with the water running down their bodies.

She was practically begging him to enter her. But Brian, Brian was this romantic kind of guy. He called it "making love." She couldn't stand him when he said stuff like that. What was he, a girl? Olivia loved foreplay, but not in the shower, really. She couldn't take it anymore. She seized Brian's shaft and forced it inside of her. He had more of an "Oh, okay, I like this rough attitude," rather than an "Ouch, never do that again," kind of look on his face, surprisingly. He began thrusting into her gently, but picked up the pace after a few seconds. She held onto his hair with one hand while digging into his back with the other. She let out several moans. He looked into her eyes. His eyes were raw with passion. Hers were just plain raw. She didn't care if the sex was passionate at all. She was too caught up in the moment to care.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Liv."

Olivia was much stressed and needed some sort of escape. She was very glad Brian decided to do this.


End file.
